Lolita
by Tory Ster
Summary: E Percy percebeu que Nico era como uma ninfeta para ele. Slash, Pernico.


**Título:** Lolita

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** M

**Ship:** Pernico (Percy Jackson x Nico di Ângelo)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, pessoal! Mais uma Pernico por aqui, e pra variar, de minha autoria. Esta é um pouco mais pesada e com referências ao livro _Lolita,_ do escritor Vladimir Nabokov. A conexão que eu fiz é meio confusa, mas espero que vocês entendam. Censura M mais por paranoia do que por qualquer outra coisa. Espero que gostem (:

* * *

Percy não podia deixar de se sentir sujo com os pensamentos que tinha a respeito de Nico. Mais sujo ainda se sentia ao pensar nas ações que tinha em relação ao mais novo. Nos poucos minutos de sanidade que tinha (pois quando o assunto era Nico, ele nunca conseguia ficar consciente de seus atos), pensava que devia estar estragando a vida do garoto. A idade de Percy? 16. A de Nico? 12. Aquilo era doentio demais, logo ele que sempre fora tão decente.

Lembrava-se de um dia estar conversando com Annabeth sobre semideuses célebres e um nome peculiar ter caído na conversa.

"Vladimir Nabokov também era um semideus, sabia?", a garota perguntou, animada. Percy fez sua habitual cara de tacho de quando não entendia do assunto e, depois de revirar os olhos, ela explicou: "Vladimir Nabokov era um escritor russo filho de Apolo. A obra mais conhecida dele é Lolita, a história de um homem de meia-idade que tem compulsão por garotas com 14 anos ou menos, as quais chama de ninfetas. O livro trata do relacionamento dele com Dolores Haze, uma dessas garotas. A Lolita."

Percy assentiu devagar, tentando digerir todas as informações.

"Certo, certo", assentiu. "Mas o que são ninfetas?"

Annabeth pareceu pensar em qual seria a melhor maneira de explicar, mas por fim desistiu e pediu que ele esperasse. Voltou minutos depois, com um exemplar de _Lolita_ em mãos.

"Tem uma parte do livro que explica bem. Deixe-me ver…" a garota pediu, enquanto virava as páginas com concentração. Não demorou muito para encontrar o que queria. "Aqui! Ouça só: _O que me leva à loucura é a natureza dupla desta ninfeta - Talvez de todas as ninfetas; essa mistura, em minha Lolita, de uma infantilidade terna e sonhadora com uma espécie de estranha vulgaridade, derivada dos rostinhos atrevidos que aparecem nos anúncios e nas fotos de revista, das rosadas imagens de criadinhas adolescentes..._ entendeu?"

Mas a mente de Percy não estava mais ali, e de repente ele pensava em Nico, e em como aquele parágrafo lhe lembrava o filho de Hades. Pois havia inocência nele; inocência quando sorria e quando via comida azul, ou em quando ficava vermelho e gaguejava aos elogios que Percy fazia. Mas também havia a tal estranha vulgaridade nos olhares sensuais que o garoto lhe dirigia quando estavam sós, nos beijos recheados de lascívia, nas mãos ágeis e rápidas em tirar toda a roupa do corpo do filho de Poseidon no menor espaço de tempo possível.

E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele percebia que Nico era a versão masculina de uma ninfeta, com seus olhos negros provocadores em contraste com o sorriso inocente e o corpo magro e infantil. Percy se culpava por ter tamanha atração por uma criança. Se culpava por tocá-lo da forma que tocava, por amá-lo da forma que amava. E, principalmente, se culpava pela dependência que tinha dele.

Foi aí que decidiu pegar emprestado o tal livro de Annabeth. E lê-lo era o maior dos prazeres e a pior das surras, pois tudo ali lhe lembrava Nico: a graça de Dolores, o amor doentio de Humbert por ela, os sentimentos dele sobre ela, a necessidade de liberdade que ela tinha. Pois também ele sentia que o caso com Nico matava o mais novo aos poucos. E foi então que chegou a parte que ameaçava matá-lo, de tanto que doía:

_Mas eu era incapaz de transcender o simples fato humano de que, fosse qual fosse o consolo espiritual que pudesse obter, fossem quais fossem as eternidades litofânicas que me esperavam no Além, nada poderia fazer minha Lolita esquecer a imunda lascívia que eu lhe infligira._

_Imunda lascívia._ Era exatamente isso que Percy sentia por Nico, e era tudo o que ele desejava não sentir. Porém, nada seria capaz de afastá-lo do garoto, por isso continuava amando-o, tomando-o para si, estocando fundo dentro dele, se derretendo de prazer ao ouvir seus gemidos e pedidos de _mais._ Se ele pedia ele queria, não é mesmo? Então por que se sentia tão sujo?

Então ele lia mais, e mais partes o dilaceravam.

_Agora, contorcendo-me de dor e deblaterando contra minha própria memória, reconheço que naquela ocasião, como em outras semelhantes, eu sistematicamente cuidava de ignorar os sentimentos de Lolita apenas para aliviar minha vil consciência._

E não era isso o que ele fazia com Nico? Nunca perguntava se o garoto estava feliz, se estava satisfeito; apenas tomava-o para si e fazia juras descabidas, desesperadas, tratando de ignorar o olhar de descrença que ele sempre lhe dirigia. Aí Percy se esquecia de que Nico não tinha só 12 anos, que nascera há muitas décadas atrás, e quando se lembrava disto, tentava usar como uma compensação; tecnicamente, ele não é criança, certo?

Errado. Ele era uma criança, e sua infância fora totalmente destruída por causa do _grande herói._

Herói. Se soubessem a verdade, jamais lhe chamariam daquela forma e ele sabia disto. Pois ele não era herói em aspecto algum: era um monstro.

E então os anos passaram, e Nico mudou-se definitivamente para o Mundo Inferior, e Percy casou-se com Annabeth e ficou vinte anos sem ver o garoto por quem era apaixonado. E quando ele voltou, aos vinte e seis anos e sem nenhum traço da doce ninfeta que era, com aqueles cabelos negros e compridos, a pele pálida e os olhos cruéis, Percy se jogou aos pés dele da mesma forma e quis beijá-lo com todas as forças, mais foi detido pelo filho de Hades.

"Não, Percy, não podemos mais", ele dizia com o que parecia ser compreensão, mas havia desdém naqueles olhos negros.

"Só mais um beijo, estou com tanta saudade", Percy pedia, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e Nico dava risada, parecendo achar graça da situação.

"Prefiro voltar para o Hades a te dar mais um beijo, Percy, esquece." E a decisão na voz dele o desesperou, porque Percy podia ver a fúria contida em seus olhos. Aí o filho de Poseidon riu, riu com desdém e um pouco de desespero, e decidiu desafiá-lo:

"Você não pode dizer isso. Odeia seu pai acima de qualquer coisa, todos sabem."

Nico sorriu, e Percy odiou aquele sorriso cruel, porque ele sabia que Nico iria machucá-lo e muito com o que dissesse.

"Não faça tanto drama em relação ao meu pai, Jackson. _Ele partiu meu coração. Você apenas destruiu a minha vida."_

* * *

**N/A: **As partes em negrito são frases do livro _Lolita,_ inclusive a última frase da fic. E então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.

PS: E antes que venham falar que 12 pra 16 nem é tanta diferença, tentem pensar na carga de experiências, nos sentimentos e na inocência de uma criança de 12 em comparação com um adolescente de 16. É só isso, mesmo.


End file.
